Love! He doesn't even know the meaning of the word
by Zeverae
Summary: Draco has been scorned for the first and last time by the one he loves and now he wants to see that person get hurt. Just. Like. Him.


_**This is a songfic for Draco and Harry but I'm not going to say it will be a happy one. ^-^ I love the pairing but I thought it needed something. This has no happy ending so if you don't like that then sorry but get out. Oh and this is in Draco's perspective. Thx for reading XD**_

_**Heart Attack – Push Play**_

oOo

_I watched you, walk into the room_

_I watched you while he was kissing you_

The party in Gryffindor was in full swing. There were people stuffed into every imaginable corner of their common room and more than half the people there were already drunk. I looked around at the portrait-way (haha, I'm hilarious) and searched for the emerald eyes I loved so much.

I spotted the unruly black hair across the room in a dark alcove in a corner of the room and cut through the crowd to get there quickly. My cold mask slipped off and I let a grin cross my face as I approached.

I lifted up my hand, and said, "Hey, Har-…"

I cut off. I was seeing the most horrible, dreadful, and **heart wrenching** thing in my life. Harry was kissing the…WEASEL! My boyfriend was! They were practically fucking against the wall!

I took a step back quickly and I let out a small sob. Harry had apparently heard me though and jerked around to face me. Luckily I had erected my cruel mask once again and he hadn't seen my moment of weakness.

_And now it's he said she said_

_Tell me the truth_

_You know I saw you_

_Caught you_

_Do what you do_

_You know I watched you_

_Doing what you do_

"Well aren't you just cozy. Having fun, _**Potter**_?" I said in my sarcastic drawl.

He blushed, looking guilty and glanced away from me nervously.

"He-hey Draco…"

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Eloquent aren't you? Well, any excuses?"

I took a step closer threateningly and was surprised to find a wand at my throat in the next second, the Weasel's wand to be precise.

"Don't touch him Malfoy," said Weasel, "Or you'll regret it later."

His face was beat red and I just looked at him in his position right behind Harry and said, "Regret what? That I found out this wanker was cheating on me the whole time? Not likely."

Harry looked up suddenly at this and said, "I-I wasn't! I just…"

"You just what? Decided you wanted some Weasel and the closest thing was this?" I hissed, gesturing to the big balooka behind him. I stared at Harry waiting for an answer. He squirmed.

"N-no!" Harry yelled indignantly, "I was just, talking to him and-and I, I just…He kissed ME!"

"Hey!" yelled the Weasel from behind him, "You're the one who kissed me!"

I watched this exchange and then settled a cold stare on Harry again. Quickly I grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards me whispering in his ear, "You were going to try to **lie**? To **me?**! Nice try. We're over. Forever you piece of shit. I loved you, but not anymore."

I let go and watched him stumble backwards into the Weasel in shock. I ignored them and walked out of the party, also ignoring the stares I was getting from everyone at the party.

_Told me I'm the one_

_Hope you had your fun_

_I'm done and I want out of this!_

_Heart Attack, Heart Attack_

_I'm never gonna take you back_

_Take you back_

_I'm never gonna break_

_I'll show you_

_I won't call you_

After I'd left the Gryffindor common room and started heading down the stairs I felt a hand on my shoulder and I whirled around. Harry was standing there breathing heavily.

"What do you want Potter?" I sneered.

"I-I wanted to…a-ask if y-you…would take me b-back? Please Draco, I love you!" yelled Harry breathlessly from the chase to catch up to me. I stare at him for what seemed like an eternity then promptly turned around and started walking again.

"We-well? Are you going to answer me?" yelled Harry from behind

"No."

I kept walking quietly not letting him hear the sadness in my voice or see the tears running down my face. As I walked away from the one I loved for what he'd done. That wasn't love. He didn't love me at all. He couldn't have.

oOo

_Heart Attack, Heart Attack_

_I'm never gonna live with that_

_Live with that_

_My nightmare just came true_

_And now a heart attacks on you_

I stormed into the Slytherin common room and went straight to my room, ignoring Pansy and her questions. As soon as I was in the room I cast locking and silencing charms. I glanced around to make sure no one was there and then curled up on my bed and cried. Cried for what I'd lost. What he'd done. And what I just couldn't forgive. Myself.

How could I have let something like this happen? I should have noticed if Harry had been that dissatisfied with me. I could have prevented this from happening in the first place!

I cried myself to sleep that night. For the first time since my Mother died…

oOo

_Do you miss me_

_When you close your eyes_

_And do you still see_

_Me in his disguise_

_And now it's he said she said _

_all of the lies_

_Now I saw you caught you_

_What a surprise_

_Do you miss me_

_Kissing you tonight_

The next couple days were horrible to say the least. I got to see Har-Potter walking arm in arm with that Weasel. I had to watch them kiss and hug, like some fecking couple. What was worse, was that every time Harry glanced over at me he would get this guilty look on his face and turn away quickly, like he was trying to forget what he'd done to me.

To my chagrin he caught me in one of the hallways between classes and pulled me into on of the empty classrooms. I jerked out of his grip and sneered at him.

_Told me I'm the one_

_I hope you had your fun_

_I'm done and I want out of this!_

_Heart Attack, Heart Attack_

_I'm never gonna take you back_

_Take you back_

_I'm never gonna break_

_I'll show you_

_I won't call you_

"What do you want Potty?"

"I…wanted to ask again if you would, take me back. Will you Draco? Please?" Harry pleaded at my feet.

As soon as those words left his mouth I answered "No."

"But why Draco! I love you! You know that!"

I sneered down at him where he kneeled at my feet. I was going to hurt him just as much as he'd hurt me.

"You love me? That's rich! I guess you love anyone you can shag right? The Dark Lord has more love in his pinky finger," I hissed.

Slowly I walked around him with a glare that could freeze the sun. He shuddered.

"If you could love at all then you wouldn't have done what you did. I loved **you.** Not the other way around, but no longer. I. HATE. YOU. Harry Potter. Get it?"

_Heart Attack, Heart Attack_

_I'm never gonna live with that_

_Live with that_

_My nightmare just came true_

_And now the heart attacks on you_

_And now the heart attacks on you!_

_(And now I'm out the door)_

_And you're barely breathing_

_Now I'm leaving you_

I bent down in front of him and whispered in his ear, "_You really should have thought this through."_

_I guess I wish you all the best_

_As long as_

_Your heart breaks in two_

I left him with those words. For good.

oOo

The next day I got to see the Golden Boy in shambles. His sweet Weasel was with the Mudblood. After breakfast I walked up to him outside the Great Hall and whispered in his ear, "Told you so."

I walked away that day with the biggest smirk on my face. Vengeance was sweet.

_Heart attack Heart attack_

_I'm never gonna take you back_

_Take you back_

_I'm never gonna break_

_I'll show you_

_I won't call you!_

_Heart attack Heart attack_

_I'm never gonna take you back_

_Take you back_

_I'm never gonna break_

_I'll show you_

_I won't call you_

_Heart Attack! (x4)_

_(Oh I'm never gonna break)_

_My nightmare just came true_

_And now a heart attacks on you_

_oOo_

_**I know it's crappy, but I wrote it for fun. Tell me if you like it though! 3 (even if it's only a little bit)**_

_**This is my first fanfiction that I've actually finished and have published on here. So…hehe review please! XD**_

_**I'll hand out cookies!**_


End file.
